


[podfic] moves in the only direction

by AirgiPodSLV (AirgiodSLV)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiPodSLV
Summary: A podfic of moves in the only direction by morphosyntactic.Author's Summary:He narrows down his research interests to seismological phenomena, and he narrows down his sexual interest primarily to the male gender, pending further experimentation.5 glances into Carlos' life and how he arrived in Night Vale.
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: MysteryBox: Lavender Menace, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[podfic] moves in the only direction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [moves in the only direction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/900545) by [morphosyntactic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphosyntactic/pseuds/morphosyntactic). 



> Thank you to morphosyntactic for permission to record, and to tipsy-kitty for the spectacular cover art.

  
Cover art by tipsy-kitty

  
[Link to MP3 at Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/onlydirection)


End file.
